


Going Through The Sky

by scottsclaws (orphan_account)



Series: The Bond [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Falling In Love, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Physical Abuse, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 00:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/scottsclaws
Summary: It was about their next life. Their only chance to have a nicer life because they have suffered in their past life.And then, they met again.





	1. Prologue : The Reborn

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !
> 
> I am here presenting the sequel of "The Way It Goes" in "The Bond" series.
> 
> Please enjoy !

.  
.  
.

 

 

 

 

Those blue eyes were opened again. He blinked so many time to see what was in front of him but his vision was very blur. His hands started to react to his ability. He moved his hands to rub his eyes. It is just light that he was seeing. Until, a voice suddenly approached.

"Wake up, Thor Odinson. You've been asleep for three hundred years." That was a woman voice. A soft one.

Thor closed his eyes and calmly opened it again. He started to see another color than the sickening light. He started to see green, blue and also yellow. He saw red too. Then, he realised, he was somehow at a very peaceful land. It looked like a park. He glared and see no one.

"Wait, you just listen for now."

The voice again.

"Where am I now?" Thor asked. He actually panicked. Why did he sleep for three hundred years. Wasn't he dead yet?

"You are actually dead."

Thor raised his eyebrow. "You really should learn how to find the differences between dead and sleep."

"You are dead but you were asleep in your death. Because, you are now ready to go back to life."

Thor chuckled mockingly. "Really? Again? I think I will just continue sleeping."

"No, you can't."

"Why though?" Thor got up from laying down. If there was someone else there too, he was sure that he will looks like a crazy one. 

"You will be reborn as normally human. In a very rich royal family. You will become a prince. But, now in Midgard. You will see the people you lost again. You will have your family back. This is the time when everyone is coming back by reborn." 

Thor was too stunned to reply. "..."

"Are you ready to go now?"

"Wait!" Thor raised his hands, signaling.

"Yes."

"Why did you tell me? You just tell me don't you?" Thor had the feeling. That feeling.

"Because you have your mission. You will remember this message when you are sixteen." 

Thor sighed. "It still doesn't sound normal when you suddenly remembered a supernatural message at age sixteen. Just give me a happy life.."

"After you finish the mission, you will have your very nice life."

"What mission? Will I forget my past life?" Thor felt so scare suddenly.

"You need to find out by your own. You will know your mission. Yes, you will forget your painful past life."

"That is not necessary. At all."

The sound quited.

Thor suddenly felt the light came again, approaching him.

He felt like he was eaten by the light.

Until..

There was a crying baby sound from the hospital.

 

 

.  
.  
.

 

"Congratulations for the baby boy !"

 

.  
.

 

"Odin, we should name him Thor."

 

.

 

 

 

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Reading ! I never write this long for a chapter and I didn't edit it because I'm so tired rn.

17 years later....

 

 

.  
.  
.

 

The colour of blue went into the sight of his eyes as he reached the lockers. His eyes went to find the number of his locker. He took out the key from his pocket as he saw number 231. He digged the key and screwed it. The locker opened. Then, he saw the books of his. His name was on them.

Steve Rogers.

Steve took the books for Biology and then he closed his locker back. He turned and was shock when his bestfriend appeared in front of him all of sudden. Falcon.

"You really shouldn't do that." Steve held his chest. 

"No, I don't do anything. I just came and you turned. That is what we call a coincidence." Falcon opened his locker which was next to Steve's.

"So, it's Bio now?" Steve took a look at his watch.

"Yes. Let's go." 

They walked together to the lab.

.

 

The black stunning car came into the school compound, making everyone who was in class to get up from their seat and have a look at the very nice car. They only saw that car in car movies before. 

"Who in the hell is that?" That was actually from a teacher.

Steve didn't move to see. He did not want to be so furious about it. He glared at Falcon who also didn't move. "You don't want to see?"

Falcon shook his head. "Nah, I'm good."

Steve smiled and continued writing his notes.

 

.

 

A man and a boy who didn't really look like a boy got out from the car. A man was in a black suit as he was the bodyguard meanwhile the other one was a student. New student. Both of them were wearing the black glasses.

They walked ellegantly into the school and went to the principal office.

"Ouh, the new student?" The principal, Mr. Howard Stark smiled towards those two and welcomed them to sit.

"Which one is the student?" He actually did not want to ask but there was no difference between their height. The one in the shirt looked higher than the one in suit though. He was so confused.

"He is the student. He is a prince, sir." The man in the black suit said.

"Oh, right." Mr. Stark suddenly remembered about the new student from the royal family. He was so done. "Prince Thor, isn't it?"

Thor looked up and smirked.

"No need for the prince title. I come here to be even." He said with a smirk.

Mr. Stark couldn't tell if he was being honest or evil. He looked evil. How come?

"So, you don't want to be known as a prince?" Principal raised his eyebrow. "But, you just came with red Agrera."

Thor took off his glasses and sighed. "We don't have cheap cars to come here with.

Ohhh.

Mr. Stark nodded right away. "Yeah, of course."

A teacher came in. A teacher with the name tag Nick Fury.

"This is your teacher. Nick, take him to his class. You can start your class right away." Mr. Stark said.

Those two stood up and made Howard felt so small between them. Thor gave signal for his guard to leave the school. The older guy passed a bag to Thor. He took it and Thor followed Nick to the lockers. 

"This is your locker." Nick gave the key of the locker 232.

Thor nodded. He took the key and opened it up. He sighed to see how small the locker was. Why did his parents transfered him to this very poor school? Not so poor. The school was actually so famous and rich. It was just, his old school was richer.

"Anything, Thor?"

Thor sighed. "Whose locker is this?" He pointed at the 231.

"Oh, Ste-"

"Take his key. I want two lockers." Thor easily ordered.

Nick fury was so furied. "I don't think you can do that."

"Yes, I can." Thor smirked.

Nick took out a paper from his file and held it to Thor. "I gotta go right now. You can find your classes by your own right?" Nick quickly walked away. He ain't giving any shit.

Thor shrugged. He looked at 231 locker again. He walked to the locker and he broke the knob by his hand. The locker finally opened. He took a book and looked at the name.

Steve Rogers.

He opened the book and looked at the hand writing. It was neat.

Thor then evilly teared up the book and threw it back into the locker. He took a polaroid of Steve Rogers but the polaroid wasn't that clear. He can't see any faces but only bodies.

"This guy must be a poor guy." Thor threw it back into the locker. He then left after he locked his locker back. He went to his English class.

.

Steve saw from far away that there was people surrounding his locker. Why was that? Steve signaled at Falcon to follow him to their lockers.

"Rogers, looks like someone really hates you." Rumlow spoke out.

Steve looked at his locker. The door was not stuck to the body. Seemed like the knob was so broken. He walked closer and saw his book was torn up to pieces. He sighed. 

Falcon quickly patted his shoulder. "Any help by telling who in the hell did that?" Falcon raised his voice, asking.

"Must be a hater." Rumlow giggled.

"Shut up!" Falcon sighed. 

Rumlow laughed together with his gang.

Steve just picked up the pieces of the paper and put them into a plastic bag that he prepared in his locker. Falcon shooed everyone away until they both were left alone there.

"Is it Rumlow?" Falcon tried to guess. There was nothing like this before in this school. Even Rumlow was that bad, he never did anything bad to piss Steve off.

Steve shrugged. "I don't care, Fal." He realised that it was his Physics book. The subject that he really weak for.

"You don't care? You know what? You can borrow my Physics book." Falcon opened his locker that was 230. He took his Physics book and gave it to Steve. "You have new book?"

Steve shook his head. "Nope. But, it's okay. I can buy it."

Falcon shook his head and smiled. "Nah, pal. I've got one." He took a new book from his locker and handed it to Steve. "Enjoy copying 90 pages of Physics note!"

Steve chuckled. "Thank you."

Falcon shook his head. "It's nothing. I gotta go now." Falcon locked his locker. He patted on Steve's shoulder one more timw before he walked away to the cafe.

Steve was holding a plastic of the pieces of his book. His other hand was holding the new book and Falcon's book that Falcon gave to him.

A guy suddenly came into the area. Steve looked up to see him. He was so tall and good looking too. 'Is he the new student?' Steve tried to close his locker but he can't because it was totally broken.

"Ouh, I hit it too hard?" The voice that actually came from the tall guy made Steve looked up with wide eyes. It's him?

"You did it?" Steve asked. He looked up with anger in his eyes.

Thor chuckled and nodded. "Yeah. Happy?" Thor actually didn't expect this guy to be Steve Rogers because this guy is actually really pretty for him. Unfortunately, he is poor.

"You better admit it in front of the principal." Steve pulled his wrist but Thor shoved him off.

"You really did just touch me.?" Thor gave an annoying look. He walked away and left Steve who was working on his patience and anger.

.

Steve stopped his bicycle as he arrived at home. He knocked the door and got in after that. He never waited for it to be opened from inside because it would never be. Steve's eyes went glassy as he heard the sound of his mum coughing in pain.

"Mum, you okay?" Steve left his bag outside and ran into his mum's room. The house was okay and pretty. His dad always worked and gave them money. But it was never enough. His dad was pretty happy with his new wife.

"Steve, I'm okay." Mrs. Rogers smiled.

"No, you are not. I shouldn't go to school. I should work."

"You already work at the shop. You don't need to work more for me. The money your dad gives is enough for the medicines."

"Not for a treatment." Steve sighed. 

His mum sighed too. "Not for your school stuffs too."

Steve nodded.

"I am a bad mum. My disease makes you suffer." 

Steve shook his head right away. He took his mum's hands and kissed them. "You are the best mum."

His mum kept coughing until there were blood coming out from her mouth and nose.

"Mum, we really should go to the hospital." Steve grabbed his phone from his pocket but his mum stopped him.

"No need. I think, I'm done Steve."

Steve finally shed his tears. They went down his cheek fastly. He hugged his mum. 

She was breathing steadily until her last breath left her body. After that, Steve couldn't stop himself from screaming in his cry.

His shaky hands tried to grab his phone again. He dialed a number.

"..D..Dad..Mum...mum..she's g..gone."

.

His dad actually moved in with his new wife, Marta right after his mum's death. Steve didn't care about that. His dad said that he regretted for ignoring mum. He wanted to make it right after that. Steve actually didn't quite believe his dad. Marta looked fine and actually a kind hearted woman. Even his dad wasn't around, she cared about Steve.

Steve's life was just the same. It was just that he always missed his mum. He usually work to get the medicines for his mum. But, his mum's gone and there was his dad now for him. So, he didn't need to work anymore. Also, his dad didn't allow him to work.

Steve was back at school. His locker was still unrepaired and Steve didn't even care anymore. He always avoided from being bumped with that tall guy who broke his locker. He also avoided Falcon. He avoided everyone and drowned himself with studying.

Steve walked to his locker and opened it. He was suprised to see that he still got flowers even it was already two weeks since his mum is dead. He appreciated his little fans. Maybe they were just admiring his looks.

"I thought you were the one who is dead." The voice again.

Steve turned and sighed as he saw Thor smiling at him.

"It's my mum." Steve said slowly.

"I know." Thor opened his locker. 

A girl came. It was Jane. The most popular girl in cheerleader team. Not the most but popular in the most. She came and stopped by their lockers.

"Hey, handsome." She approached Thor.

Thor just smiled and nodded. 

Steve walked away. He went to the store to ask the worker to repair his locker actually.

Thor had his eyes lingering on Steve before he focused on Jane.

"I will hold a party tommorow night. Wanna be my partner for dance?" Jane smiled. She was so shy to ask the new hot guy in school but she had to. She needed a guy to be with at her party. The hottest one.

"Urm, I don't know how to dance. But, I can try." Thor winked and nodded. "I will go." Thor took out a pen and he teared up a piece of paper. He wrote down his number and gave it to Jane.

"This is my number. Tell me where your house is."

Jane was so happy. She never thought that hot guy will accept her request for the party.

She kissed Thor's cheek and ran away after that. She bumped onto her friend , Sif.

"He accepted." Sif said as she already knew.

"Yeah." Jane smiled to the ears.

"You are so lucky. How about Steve? You want to invite him? He just lost his mum."

Jane nodded. "Why not? He needs to be happy too." Jane left Sif alone and went for Steve.

Steve was reading the info from info board until Jane touched his shoulder.

"Hey, I hold a party tomorrow night and I want you to go. I know about your mum but, you need to go to the party. Find some happiness, maybe?" Jane rubbed his shoulder.

Steve looked down to see Jane. He sighed but he nodded. "It's okay to go alone?"

"Yeah, why not."

Steve nodded. "I will go. Your house is just as same as last year's house right?"

Jane nodded and chuckled. "Of course. I didn't move anywhere Steve. Where is Falcon? You can go with him."

"I don't think he can go. He has a family night every Tuesday night."

Jane nodded. "So, are you coming alone?"

"Yes."

Jane nodded again. She waved at Steve before she ran to invite another people.

.

 

"Dad, I have a party to go tonight." Steve said as he saw his dad repairing the sink. Grant looked up. He put down the stuffs he was holding. He smiled at Steve.

"You wanna go to a party? With a girl? Or a guy?" Grant laughed on his own joke.

"Oh dad. No.." Steve laughed a little.

Marta came in and actually heard that. "Steve likes guy?"

Steve quickly shook his head. "Argh no."

"Marta, as long as I know. He never dates a girl." Grant winked at Steve.

Marta had her hand closing her mouth from shockness. "You really? So, you are virgin.?"

Steve's face had flushed to red. He walked away from the kitchen, leaving both of his parents laughing at him. He loved his dad and Marta. Dad had changed a lot. Marta is a nice woman.

Steve went into his room and looked up for a suit that he will wear that night. He saw a soft pink suit and he smiled at the suit. The suit he never used. So, it looked really new. It actually was quite new. Steve took it and paired it to his body.

His body was so fit and nice. He had abs and muscular arms too. But, not as the tall guy. That tall guy actually looked like a 30 years old guy even he was actually 27. He didn't look old but his body refered that age.

He shook his head. Why did he think about that annoying guy?

Steve stripped. He went into the bathroom and took a steamy shower. He felt so fresh and new after that. He wore the suit and he actually realised he was looking so good. He adjusted everything and called Jane.

"Jane, is the party still on?"

"Never offline..!" From her voice, Steve could tell that she was already high with happiness. Who does girl always like that?

Steve hanged off. He walked outside and his parents already waited for him at the door.

"Be careful , son. I don't know either it is good for you to stay virgin or not. But, just be happy." Grant slapped Steve's cheeks happily.

Marta approached him with condoms. Two different sizes of them. "Here, if you are the top then use the L one. If another guy is, and he is bigger. Ask him to use this one." Marta winked and passed the XXL size.

Steve blushed.

"She's right. Safety is important." Grant nodded.

"Okay, thanks for this even I won't use them." Steve took them and put them into his slacks' pocket. 

Steve kissed their cheeks and then walked out. He took his dad's new bike. He rode it to Jane's house. He saw many lights from far away. Jane was very famous in holding the best party.

Steve stopped the bike. He adjusted his suit and his hair. He looked into the mirror. He walked into the house and everyone was pretty amazed until he saw his big hater, Rumlow.

Rumlow looked at him with a disbelief look.

"You look handsome tonight, Rogers."

Steve nodded, smiled and thanked him.

Rumlow suddenly walked next to him. "You want me to bring you to Jane?"

Steve shook his head and spaced himself a little from Rumlow. "No need."

Rumlow walked a little behind. He stared at Steve's nice body especially his ass. He never knew Rogers was this sexy before until this soft pink suit made him noticed.

"You need anything, Rumlow?" Steve turned. Rumlow smiled.

"Steve, I know that I've been a bad guy to you. So, I apologise." Rumlow took Steve's hand and he actually rubbed it softly.

His plan to put viagra in Sif's drink now changed to Steve's. 

Steve smiled awkwardly and pulled away slowly, not to hurt Rumlow's feelings.

"It's okay." Steve wanted to go away from Rumlow but Rumlow pulled his wrist. 

"Wait up. Wait here. Sit here. I want to talk." Rumlow pulled a chair for Steve.

Everyone was already dancing. Steve saw the tall guy with Jane.

"What talk? I actually want to find something to eat." Steve tried to avoid.

Rumlow nodded. "I'll get them for you." Rumlow walked away. He was alredy so hard inside his pants. His mind already thought about how do he hooked up with Steve Rogers.

Steve just waited until that tall guy passed in front of him when Steve was accidentally strecthed his feet in front. Of course, that tall guy fell.

Steve quickly stood up and saw his pissed off face.

Everyone looked at them. Some of them just looked before continued dancing. Jane just continued dancing.

Thor stood up and looked at Steve with sharp eyes.

"What the hell just did you do?" Thor asked in a very flat voice. To be honest, he was so angry. That was his first time been tricked like that.

Steve shook his head. "No, sorry. I didn't mean to do that."

Thor chuckled evilly. "Really?" Thor walked closer. As he wanted to pull Steve's collar, Rumlow cleared his throat and pulled Steve away. 

"Sorry, we gotta go." Rumlow pulled Steve to a darker spot.

Thor almost growled. He was so angry. He walked to a table and had a drink.

"So, he's a freak." He commented when he saw Rumlow's hand was on Steve's ass.

.

Rumlow handed Steve a glass of wine that he already put viagra in it. "Drink it, calm down."

Steve took the glass and drank it slowly. He actually didn't drink but he was too dumb to realise that it was a wine that Rumlow offered.

"Ouh." Steve smiled awkwardly. "Thanks." 

Rumlow nodded. "No problem."

Rumlow waited patiently for the viagra to work. But, it was taking so long time. So, Rumlow decided to enjoy with the other girls first. "Steve, stay here. I will come back."

Rumlow walked away.

Steve just shook his head. Why should he wait though? Steve stood up and walked around. He suddenly felt something weird under his pants. He thinked, he knew now what was Rumlow giving him in the drinks.

Rumlow gave him viagra?

He heard about it but never knew it was like this. Steve never had done anything sexual even to himself. Even a blowjob. He needed to do that to release the turn on right? 

Steve didn't think he could think straight anymore. He went to the bathroom and closed the door as he was in the bathroom. He tried to touch the bulge. He moaned by that.

"Ugh no. This is more awkward than getting caught I pee in bed by dad." Steve mumbled softly. His other hand closed his mouth from escaping any terrifying moan.

"What the fuck?"

Steve was shook to death. He quickly turned his body as he saw the tall guy that he just made him fell was actually looking at him. He was inside the bathroom since Steve wasn't??

"You are dirty." Thor chuckled. He walked closer to Steve.

Steve beared himself. He himself was suffering the pain from the turn on and now he was getting caught by the tall guy.

"B..B..Believe me. This is my first time doing this. My friend put things into my drinks." Steve tried to be honest and confessed.

Thor laughed more. How come Steve could be so ridiculous?

"Can you get out and give me space?" Steve's face started to redden.

Thor smiled. Why did he find Steve so cute and sweet right now? Thor came closer and he turned Steve to face him.

"This is your first time?" Thor asked. He put his finger on Steve's chin, asking him to look up. They changed a look.

Thor examined the face. The beautiful face. 

"You are beautiful." Thor praised him.

Steve couldn't bear it anymore. He held Thor's hands. "Can we do it?"

Thor was stunned at first but he nodded after that. He was too fascinated by the beauty to even reject. "You wanted this. You won't regret this?" 

"No." As Steve said that, Thor leaned in and kissed him. Steve replied the kiss innocently. He didn't know how because this seriously was his first time kissing too.

"First time too?" Thor chuckled a little while asking.

Steve nodded. 

"Just, let it go. Don't be awkward. Release what you feel." Thor put a hand on Steve's waist and the other one was grabbing Steve's ass.

"Ahh.." Steve moaned.

"Steve, we can't do this here."

"What's your name.?"

Thor laughed. "Thor."

"So, Thor. Take me away."

 

.

 

 

He didn't realise he was smiling in his sleep.  Until, he opened his eyes and realised too that the happiness he felt was from the boy called Steve. He didn't feel it anymore. Not when he wasn't spooning that sexy body anymore. He just hooked up with an attractive poor guy in his apartment and Steve left him.

How could he did that?

Thor got up and got out from his bed naked. Steve was so shy even he was so horny too. That made him even more cute. This was the first time for him to be with any guy. So, he liked it better with guy than any girls before.

Maybe because it was tighter, hotter and more aggressive.?

Thor wanted to do it again. With Steve of course. But, there was no way he wanted to be the one asking. 

'Steve must be having the pain right now, isn't he?' Thor thought of that. He remembered how hard was their sex last night. It was soft and sweet at first before both of them became real aggressive.

Thor got a call from his assistant, asking for him to prepare to go to school.

Thor looked around and saw a chain. That was chain on Steve's neck. He knew because he was the one who bit the chain off Steve's neck. He wanted Steve totally naked for him.

He took it and read the tag on the steel chain.

Steve and Bucky

Who in the hell is Bucky?

 

 

 

.

 

 

Steve couldn't forget the night. It was so hot yet so terrifying in his life. He didn't even ask Thor to use the condoms that Marta prepared for him. That's why his ass was all swollen. It was his first time being a bottom and he didn't use condom. Wow. Steve knew it was unforgetable but he needed to forget it. He was just high because of the viagra.

He didn't know how he would end up if he actually hooked up with Rumlow?

Steve walked slowly down the stairs to the kitchen, trying not to make Marta or his dad realise that he-

"Steve! " Marta called. She was cooking breakfast.

Steve felt so nervous. He walked more slowly to the kitchen. He pulled a chair and took a sit but he was so wrong to just drop his ass. It was sick as hell. He grunted for that.

Marta turned and looked at him suspiciously.

"You were having sex? That's why you came back at 5?" Marta was so excited. "And.. you didn't use the condom." Marta made a sad face. "So, you are the bottom."

Why were they having this talk?

Steve looked down and blushed.

"You are so cute, Steve." Marta pinched his cheeks until they gotten more red.

"So, who's the lucky guy?" Marta winked.

"Who's the lucky guy? What guy?" Grant came in. He sat and started his breakfast.

"Our son isn't a virgin anymore."

Grant was so shock and he spilled his coffee onto Marta's face.

Steve quickly stood up. He ate a loaf of bread and kissed his dad's cheek and Marta's head since her cheeks was all coffee.

"I gotta go to school now."

 

 

.

 

 

Steve arrived at school. He tried to walk normal and he succeed in trying. But, it was actually giving too much pain from inside by walking normally. But, he didn't want to be marked as Steve Lost His Virginity at school that day. Steve went to his locker. He didn't bump with Thor either Falcon but he did with Jane who looked at him suspiciously.

"Steve, can we have a talk? A serious talk?"

Steve gulped. No, he was terrfied.

"I think this isn't the best place." Jane pulled him into a store. She immediately said. "You hooked up with my boyfriend."

"Who is your boyfriend?"

"Thor."

Oh, shit.

Steve shook his head. "No."

"I know, you did." Jane smiled. "I don't angry."

"Hm..." Steve looked away.

Jane pulled him out of the store and sent him back to his locker. She waved at Steve and went with her friends.

"You left this." 

Steve turned to see Thor with a grumpy face while he threw a chain at him. Steve caught that little chain that actually his beloved necklace. Thor just left him alone there after that.

Steve looked at the chain and smiled at it. He wore it at his neck but this time, by putting it outside the shirt.

Then, he thought of Thor. "Maybe he hates me after the sex thing." He shrugged. He didn't care about that.

Steve glared at Falcon's locker. Why wasn't it touched.? Falcon wasn't coming?

 

 

 

.

 

 

It was football time.

Steve actually decided not to play this year but he needed to. He needed more marks for sports. He was athletic but he wasn't active in school's sports.

"Steve."

Steve turned and saw Rumlow. Man, that was awkward. Steve smiled an awkward smile.

"You didn't feel anything weird last night?"

Steve shook his head. Of course he did. He had sex with Thor though.

"Ouh. Okay." Rumlow patted him on the shoulder before running on the field.

Couch's voice started to feel the air. He screamed for Steve to go onto the field.

"Asses on the field!"

Steve then remembered about his ass. Yeah, it might be more swollen soon. He regretted not using condoms so much.

"Coach, I can't pla-"

"No, you inactive shit. You need to play."

Steve sighed and ran on the field. It was all okay until Thor suddenly kicked his right feet and he immediately fell. Thor ran quickly after that. Everyone looked at him and surrounded him.

"Look at you Rogers. You have been inactive. That is why you can easily fall."

Steve glared at Thor. "This guy.."

Bruce helped him to stand up. "You okay?"

Steve just nodded.

Of course, he wasn't. His ass was swollen and he just fell on his ass. That was double triple sick for him.

"Thanks. Couch, I need to-"

"Yes, Steve. You are benched for the rest year."

Everyone was so shook with coach's decision.

Steve sighed. He should try another club then.

"Need help to get to the boy's locker room?" Bruce asked. He was sympathize.

"No." Steve nodded at Bruce before he moved slowly to the locker's room.

As just he stepped in, he heard whistling sound. He turned and saw Thor who was whistling around. "Hi, Steve."

Steve didn't answer. He was still mad about the kicking thing. His ass swollen. Now, his leg?

"You might have broke my leg." Steve murmured slowly. He sat on the bench, tried to relax. He massaged his feet from his knee to his toe.

"I wanted to break your leg actually." Thor said that while smiling.

"Jane is your girlfriend and you still sle-"

"She's not my girlfriend." Thor cut Steve immediately. He sat next to him. "She said that?"

Steve nodded.

"Oh dumbass." Thor glared at Steve's leg.

"Is it that bad?"

Steve shrugged. "You shouldn't care."

"Yes, I shouldn't." Thor punched Steve's right away made Steve groaning in pain.

"What the hell?!" Steve looked up at Thor with anger. Now, he felt like his leg might be broken.

"Bye." Thor waved and walked away.

Steve sighed. He looked at his red swollen leg. He felt his ass burning too. He would never trust Thor again. What a shit.

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

"I'm not letting you to have sex again." Marta said as she helped Steve to get out from the clinic.

"I don't want to. It was just my friend. He made me drink viagra. That's why.."

Marta eyes went wide. "So, you are not making love with a person you love?"

"I don't love anyone." That answer made Marta shooked.

"Oh Steve, let's go home. Before your father get home and can't open the door. And Steve, you can call me mum." Marta smiled. She drove the car.

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

Steve was studying until he suddenly received the notifications.

Bucky is fine now. His stability is 80/100.

Steve smiled widely. He replied to it.

If he wakes up, tell him I love him.

The reply came in seconds.

You sure knew the answer.

Steve smiled continuously.

Then, he remembered that he didn't copy the Physics note yet. He took out the new book and Falcon's book. He wrote down the notes and after that, he fell asleep without finishing it.

Marta came in and woke him up to sleep on the bed. He moved unconditionally. Marta just smiled. She helped Steve setting the time table for the next day before she closed the lamp and closed the door.

 

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

"Everyone's done with the latest notes? It has been three weeks since I last saw all of you. All of you should be finished." 

Crap.

Steve didn't finish 10 titles.

"You are new? You can borrow your friend's after this." The teacher started to walk around. She passed Thor.

She walked more closer until she stood up next to Steve.

"Rogers? Falcon?"

Falcon showed his finished notes.

Steve sighed. "I'm sor-"

"Detention at 2 until 4." The teacher looked down to Steve's leg. "Rogers, what the hell is wrong with your leg? And your brain?"

Steve sighed. "It broke. My brain. I think it broke too."

Everyone laughed on that.

Thor just glared at him.

 

 

 

.

 

 

Having detention was the most bad thing for Steve especially when you got sick leg and sick ass and sick mentality. Steve wrote the notes along detention time. At 2, he looked envily at those friends who left early especially Falcon who gave him an evil look.

"You finish?" 

Steve nodded. He finished the notes but it was only 3.

"You can go home now. I am not that patient to wait you till 4. I still have wife at home. Good bye." The teacher just left the lab like that.

Steve was so done with everyone.

Steve walked slowly to get out from the lab and as he got out, his wrist was pulled to the other lab. It was Thor again. Thor forced him to sit down so he sat down. Thor pulled a chair and sat in front of him.

"Why didn't you tell the teacher I ripped your book?"

Steve sighed. "Why didn't you?"

That shut Thor up.

"Just stop Thor. Do you really want to make me suffer until I want to move school? You think I will be mentally disturbed and kill myself? You think I am that weak?"

Thor sighed. "I don't know."

"What?"

"I think, I don't know." Thor looked away. He can't look into that eyes. It made him wants to scream out aloud.

"Nice answer. I should go home now."

"Let me send you."

"I can call my mum."

Thor looked suprised. "Your mum's dead."

"Step mother." Steve wanted to stand uo but Thor pulled him and made him sit on his laps.

"Can we do that again?" Thor whispered. He played his teeth at Steve's ear.

"Do..Do what?!" Steve was furious.

"Have sex again?" Thor laughed after that. "You are such a slut."

Steve quickly stood up and pushed Thor away from him. 

"I can send you home."

"Just get out of my fucking life, Thor!" Steve shouted. His face was red and full with anger. He felt sad as well.

Thor who heard that raised his eyebrow. "What did you just say bitch?"

"Go die." Steve pulled his other leg while walking. He actually ran but it still looked like he was just walking.

Thor chased him and easily caught him. After that, he pushed Steve to the wall and he pulled Steve's hair with his right hand and slammed his head to the wall with a very hard force. He then realised what the hell just he did when he saw blood from Steve's eyes.

Steve lost his conciousness. He fell onto the floor slowly.

Thor looked at the blood into his hands. He then panicked and just left.

A few moments flew until the lab door was opened again.

"Holy shit!" Rumlow coincidencely was back at school because he wanted to take his book. Then, he was shooked to see Steve with blood coming out from his head.

"Steve! You okay?" Rumlow actually wasn't this kind of man. But, seeing Steve like this made him a little panic. Just a little.

Steve opened his eyes a little but not for long until he lost his vision again.

"What the hell happened.." Rumlow didn't have any choice but to carry Steve to his car and bring him to the hospital.

"Please be fine, Steve."

 

 

 

To be continued

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope for kudos and comments. They give me happiness to publish a continuation.


End file.
